Through The Years
by holycitygirl
Summary: Future fic written for the Christmas Fic Exchange... as per Spud14's(ericanddonna4ever) request. Please R&R.


Title:  Through the years

Disclaimer:  Ain't mine –not getting paid.

Rating:  Pg

Pairing:  E/D, J/H, K/oc, F/L

Credit:  Part of the Christmas Fic exchange – so thanks to Annie for organizing and to Spud14 for her wonderful contribution.  These are her ideas after all – I hope she likes.  

Summary:  Fic requirement:

Pairing 1:  Eric/Donna, Donna/Jackie friendship, Jackie/Laurie fighting.   
Genre: Humor/Romance   
Rating: PG-PG-13   
Season: Future Fic, maybe by 10 years.   
Reference to episode: none required   
Must include the phrase: "Just when you thought you were safe, it comes roarin' back!"   
Additional requirements: At Christmas, the gang is together. E/D must have kids, more than one, at least one girl, and Donna is pregnant. May include any other couples, but no slash please. 

***_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_**

**_Let your hearts be light_**

**_From now on our troubles will be out of sight *_**

_December the 13th 1988___

"Just when you thought you were safe, it comes roarin' back!" Eric melodramatically stated throwing up his hands, as he stormed down the stairs.

Said stairs were in a quaint three bedroom brick house on Culver Drive.  It was the place Eric and Donna Forman called home.  

"Mood swings?" Jackie Hyde asked from her position at the kitchen table.  She was feeding _or trying to feed her five year old daughter scrambled eggs.  But the child was more interested in the bacon her twin "cousins" were scarfing down at a frightening pace.  "Boys slow down."_

"Can't" Robert informed in between chews.

"Got to get some before Mom comes down", Christopher added grabbing his glass of OJ and washing down his mouthful.  

"I thought your dad was the bacon fiend." Jackie joked turning back to Eric.  

Eric smiled and shrugged.  "I haven't seen meat of any kind since Donna got pregnant.  These mood swings are killing me.  She is a carnivore.  All me and the kids can get is vegetables and bread.  I'm losing weight here."

Jackie patted his arm and handed him a piece of bacon.  

Through the years Jackie and Eric had bonded.  The burdens and privileges of adulthood had given them more than ample reason to.  The one time enemies still gave each other a hard time now and then, but it was more to keep their wits sharp than any real feud.  

"I'm telling you –girls are different.  When I was pregnant with Stephanie, you remember how I was." Jackie stated.

"Yeah I remember Hyde use to joke about buying a farm.  He said paying the butcher was over-utilizing the middle man."  Eric lifted the bacon to his mouth.

Just then Donna came down the stairs, pregnant belly leading the way.  Coming by the table on her way to the fridge she snatched the bacon from her husband's hand and tore off a hunk without saying a word.  

"Morning dear" Eric sighed.

Donna scowled pouring a huge glass of milk.  The twins smiled, sitting back from the table and displaying plates with only eggs and toast.  

"Morning mom" They said in unison.  Their innocent smiles were as identical as the rest of them.  

"You look like your father when you are hiding something.  I know full well there was more bacon than this – I cooked it." Donna said erasing their false smiles.  

They looked even more like their father when they were in trouble.  

Both Jackie and Kitty Forman were convinced that the new baby would be a red head. It would only be fair since the boys were skinny brunettes.  They knew the baby was a girl.  She was due the first week of January.  It was a week before Christmas now and Donna's mood had gotten crappier the heavier she got.  

"So are you ready to go? Jackie asked.  She felt sympathy for her friend.  She had had a much easier time with the twins.  Jackie herself had been hell on wheels.  It must be a girl thing. 

Donna stuffed the last handful of bacon in a napkin and stuffed it in her messenger bag.  "Yep."

Eric watched his breakfast disappear amongst Christmas lists and other woman stuff. 

Jackie grabbed her purse as well and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  "Be good for Uncle Eric baby."

Eric got up and walked the girls to the door.  "Tell me again – why Hyde couldn't come over and help watch the kids.  Oh –that's right. He is married to you.  That is punishment enough."

Jackie rolled her eyes and picked up the old joke.  "Look I've been married to Steven long enough to know that asking him to baby-sit while I shop is not the way to keep it going smoothly.  Besides he's with Michael today.  Diane has them moving the furniture for the Christmas party."

Eric frowned and opened the door.  He placed a protective hand on Donna's back.  "Damn if only I had been born with upper body strength."

Even Donna cracked a smile at that.  Leaning into his embrace she felt her mood lighten a little.  "You have other gifts."

"Dad can recite the entire Star Wars trilogy with sound effects and everything" Robert said from in front of the living room T.V.  They had abandoned breakfast as soon as the parents turned their backs.  

Donna's heart lightened even more.  She really loved all her men.  She hadn't meant to be such a beast lately.  But most days she felt too tired to be nice.  Poor Eric had taken the brunt.  She would make it up to him and get him something great for Christmas. Kissing her husband on the cheek she turned to her friend.  "Come on Jackie, the mall awaits."

***_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _**

**_Make the yuletide gay_**

**_From now on our troubles will be miles away*_**

_Christmas Eve – Kelso house_

"Diane! Di? Are you here?" Kelso called out.  He couldn't see from the pile of festively wrapped packages he was carrying.   

Diane, a buxom blonde with sparkling blue eyes, entered from the kitchen.  

Kelso placed the boxes carefully on the couch and checked out his wife.  She was covered in flour everywhere except for her "Kiss the cook" apron.  But her hair was perfect.  "Um – sweetie – need some help in the kitchen?"

Diane began to sort the boxes by intended owner.  Most were for the kids.  

They always did Christmas Eve at one of the gang's houses and then Christmas Day at the Forman's. Kitty always insisted despite the growing crowd.  None of the wives wanted to cook anyway so it was an appreciated tradition.  

"I called Jackie already." Diane answered.

Kelso was beyond confused and his face showed it.  "Um…cause you thought she might know someone who would cater on the night before Christmas?"

Diane put her hands on her hips in the age old gesture for exasperation towards ones spouse.  "I thought Hyde might come over early."

"Is he?" 

"Yeah and he is bringing Stephanie.  Jackie is coming with Donna and Co."

"Yeah it seems like Jackie is the only one who doesn't get on Donna's nerves these days." Kelso explained.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Michael get that." Diane ordered going back into the kitchen.  

Kelso opened the door to reveal Hyde and his curly haired  pixie child.  

"Uncle Kelso!" the little girl shouted reaching from her daddy's arms for her favorite goofy Uncle.  

"Steph!" Kelso exclaimed back catching her and swinging her around with airplane noises for added effect.

Hyde smiled at his daughter's joy.  "Hey man – where am I needed?"

"That way." Kelso supplied.

**_*Once again as in olden days_**

**_Happy golden days of yore_**

**_Faithful friends who are dear to us_**

**_Gather near to us once more*_**

Four hours later the party had started.  The house was decorated to the nines.  The Christmas tree was lit with at least 500 lights. Christmas music played on the stereo. With Hyde's help Diane had managed to fill the house with delectable food.  They had all kinds of finger foods and deserts.  The kids were tearing through the assorted candies and cheesy snacks.  

So was Fez.  Beside him Laurie was pouring a glass of the wine they had brought as their contribution to the festivities.  

"Do you mind not drinking in front of my child?" Jackie asked peeved at her surrogate sister-in-law.  

"What is your problem?" Laurie barked taking another sip.  

"Donna read an article the other day saying that young children were very impressionable.  I don't want Stephanie learning your bad habits, especially since there are **so many." Jackie informed.**

"Fezzy are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Laurie whined.  

"Well dear, she does have a point." Fez responded quietly.

"FEZ!" Laurie shrieked.  

"Jackie do not talk to my wife that way." Fez amended half heartedly.

Hyde frogged Fez.  "Fez don't speak to my wife that way."

"Don't fight Uncle Fez." Christopher pleaded.  "Uncle Hyde will kick your ass."

Hyde laughed, Eric joined him but quickly covered his mouth when Donna came into the room.  

"I told you not to use that word, Christopher William Forman!" Donna admonished.

"But Mooooooom, Grandpa uses it.  He uses it all the time." 

Jackie looked sharply at Laurie.  "See what I mean?"

"Momma Momma!  Gimme a present!"  Stephanie ran in from the living room.  

Hyde and Eric laughed again.  

Laurie smiled evilly.  "Yep looks like a solid theory."

Donna stepped in.  "Stephanie has a point.  Come on guys – let's go open the presents."

****

**_*Through the years we all will be together _**

**_If the fates allow_**

**_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_**

**_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now*_**

The kids racked up in the present department.  Looking around Donna wondered how they would find any excitement for Santa's gifts come the morning, or their grandparents for that matter.  But every year they did.  Sitting across from her Eric helped Robert put the batteries in the new boombox Hyde had gotten him.  Christopher was reading the liner notes to his new The Cure tape. 

Across the room Fez and Laurie were admired the various sweaters and scarves they had received. 

Kelso and Diane ooed and ahhed over new wine glasses and a framed picture of them at last year's Christmas celebration.

Hyde had an assortment of tapes himself.  Jackie wore new hoop earrings and some spangly bracelets that Stephanie found fascinating even though she had more new toys than she could count.    

Donna looked at the love that surrounded her.  She looked to back to her children and husband.  She suddenly felt like the new watch and the book on Influential Music of the seventies she had gotten Eric was not nearly enough.  She was so lucky to be this happy.

She felt a dull pain ricochet through her lower stomach. "umph"  

"You okay hun? You say something?" Eric asked looking up.

Donna smiled.  She'd finally had the perfect gift for her one and only true love.  "Yeah – I said Merry Christmas."


End file.
